Did you forget?
by LyssaLucic
Summary: Did anyone ever know that there was a girl who lived too? If no one knew then how does Harry Know her? Bad summary ok story I swear!
1. Thats just pathetic Harry really

Did you forget?

Chapter 1

You forgot your sister?! That's pathetic Harry really.

"How could you not remember me?!"

"Im sorry Alyssa it's just that it's been so long! Please just forgive me?"

He had to give me the puppy dog face didn't he? He knew my weaknesses.

"Fine."

Harry went on to tell me that The dark lord murdered our parents. We were really getting along. I mean don't identical twins usually do get along? We were almost at Hogwarts and I was ecstatic! I was finally reunited with my only family. We talked and talked until an absolutly gorgeous blond haired boy opened our compartment door.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Harry. I know that things were never good between us and I want to know if we could start over and become friends."

I knew this guy. His father is a death eater who helped murder our parents. It now was all coming back to me.

"Why should he? For all we know you are going to turn around and murder us like your father did to our parents!"

I was never really got this mad unless it is for a purpose. When I do get this mad, my greenish blue eyes turn pitch black.

"And you are?" Malfoy sneered

"Alyssa Potter."

I simply stated but with venom in my voice.

"I swear to you that I am nothing like that monster I used to call my father."

He used a really sincere sounding voice that I almost bought but I didn't.

"Why should I believe that?"

He got a sad look in his eyes like he was seven years old and his parents just told him that Santa didn't excist.

"I guess you shouldn't"

and with that he left. I felt really bad I didn't even know this guy and I was acting like a total jerk.

"Okay maybe I should have gone that far..."

"Aly don't worry" Harry said Ron interrupted him

"...Cause we all know that you think Draco is totally scrumptious"

"Really Ronald?!"

Hermione and I both said at the same time. We smiled. And smacked him upside the head.

"Hermione! I think this is the start of a Beautiful friendship!"

Hermione and I continued to gossip about cute guys at the school and other girl things. We got off the train and only a little later we were starting the feast. All the first years were called up to be sorted into different houses. Finally my name was called. I walked up ignoring the gasps and whispers.

The hat said that I was Harry potters twin sister and just like him. I was in Gryffindor! Yes! I walked back to the table and had the best time of my life with my friends and my brother. Things for me were finally starting to look up. Now all I had to do was apologize to Draco. I went to sleep in the room I was sharing with Hermione and Ron's twin sister older than her by 5 minuets :) Ginny. I dreamt of Draco that night and it was the first of many


	2. Im sorry Draco

Im sorry Draco

Chapter 2

I was loving Hogwarts so far. It was amazing. Another good thing is that I had every class with the one the only…..Yes I think you all know who it is Draco Malfoy. I also had all my classes with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. It was awesome.

He wasn't talking to me since the incident on the train and it made me feel even more guilty everyday. One day Snape made us sit together and said for the rest of class we could talk to our table partner. Which now these seats were permenent.

When he just sat there staring at the table I took the adavtage to talk.

"Draco, I need to tell you something."

He looked up at me

"What do you want Potter?"

I flinched. I've never heard him talk with that much venom in his voice. It honestly scared me.

"I wanted to apologize for last month on the train. I shouldn't have said that to you. I…I…I just-"

"You just what?"

He snapped

"Look Aly Im sorry I've just haven't had a good day I-"

"You know what? Im sick of this. Ever since I've got to Hogwarts you have only been a jerk to me. Look Im sorry for what I said on the train and I admit that I was wrong. Okay?"

And with that the bell rang saying that classes were done for today and I stormed out of the classroom.

I went to my room and put away my things. I got changed into some shorts and a tank-top and went outside. I wet to the quiditch field and I ran around the field blasting my I-pod. That's what I did when I was mad or upset. Either that or I write songs. But today I wanted to run. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something? I don't wanna talk to you so just leave me alone!"


	3. Wait wait wait You said what!

Why do you even care?

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something? I don't wanna talk to you so just leave me alone!"

Of course Draco was standing there. I waited for Draco to speak. He walked down to me never breaking eye contact with me.

"Aly. Im sorry I know that I have been a huge jerk to you and I know that you shouldn't give me a second chance but ever since I met you on the train I cant stop thinking about you. I….I think that I've fallen in love with you."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what had just come out of Draco Malfoy. I couldn't speak. Was this a joke? Draco Malfoy, the player of Hogwarts who has never had a steady girlfriend for more than 1 day, just said that he loved me.

It has to be a joke. He must have found out that I've been in love with him since the first time I saw him and now he's making fun of me. He's throwing it I my face that I can never be with him. I was furious. You don't do that to a girl. She dosent desereve to have her emtions played with like that.

"You know? That's a real sick joke Draco. Somehow you found out that I've been in love with you since I first saw you on the train and now your rubbing it in my face."

My eyes were pitch black.

"How can you do that to someone?! Draco that's just…Just-"

I was cut off by Draco's lips on mine. He was kissing me. Draco Malfoy was kissing me!

Draco pulled away after about five minuets and gave me that gorgeous breathtaking sly grin.

"Would I _really_ do that to you? Alyssa Nicole Potter I am totally and completely in love with you and have been since I first saw you. I love you!"

"Why did you kiss me? Not that Im complaining at all. I mean if I could choose anybody for my first kiss to be with I would defiantly choose you."

I looked down completely emmbaressed at what I just said. I prayed that I didn't say that out loud. I could feel my face burning up. Of course I had to start blushing to make the situation even better. I felt Draco put his hand underneath my chin and raise my head so I could look at him. I had to tilt my head up a bit cause he's taller than me. I hate beign short.

"I was your first kiss?"


	4. This leaves us where?

Chapter 4 Italic is:_Alyssa talking _Bold is:**Draco talking** just so I dont have to keep doing quotes lol hope you enjoy

Draco and I decided to keep our relashinship a secret for now. Harry and I have talked about me dating before and that conversation didn't end very well. Harry and Draco were now friends so Harry didn't hate Draco. That was a plus! After the time when he told me he loved me and that I felt the same, when my brother wasn't around we were inseperable. He also asked me to be his girlfriend. Since then we have been dating for about three months. One night Draco and I were sitting in his common room by the fire just watching the fire and talking. This had become a habbit for us. Suddenly I got an idea. I turned toward Draco. And pateintly waited for him to turn towards me. Man this could take a while. Finally he turned and matched the way I was sitting Indian style :)

_"Sooooo?"_

**"soooo?"**

_"Dray really? I dont wanna play this game." I said with a smirk on my face_

_**"Ok fine. What did you want to talk about? Dont ask how I knew that you wanted to talk I know you better than that by now"** draco said with a smirk that mirred mine I laughed_

_"Lets play Truth or dare!!!!!" I said excitedly_

_Draco laughed then said,_

**_"ok Lyssa Truth or dare?"_**

_"Truth!!!"_

_"**Ok.. would you rather spend the day with Pansy or crabbe?" **_

_"CRABBE! are you kidding me? Pansy would try to kill me!"_

_Draco and I played for another hour or two. I dont really know how much longer we played cause I ended up falling asleep. _


	5. Stupid Harry

I woke up to hear two people talking and one sounding furious while the other was calm.

"Harry please don't raise your voice your going to wake Alyssa up."

"How long has this been going on?"

I sat up. Draco and I must have fallen asleep in the gryfindoor common room on the couch. Oh yeah! Last night we were playing truth or dare in my common room and I fell asleep. Anyway I sat up and look up to the face of my big brother. He looked happy didnt he? Nope!

Harry looked absolutely furious.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"Get back to your room Alyssa."

"No Harry tell me whats going on?"

Draco and Harry wouldn't speak.

"Whatever. Harry I know that your mad cause Im guessing that you found out that Draco and I are dating. Harry there is no reason to enraged because your sister is _dating_ someone. You cant treat me like Im five god Harry! Im almost fifteen!"

With that I stormed out, grabbed my clothes and went to my room almost in tears.

Hermione saw me and brought me to our room. After I showerd I burst into tears and told Ginny and Hermione what happened. They both said that Harry was an idiot. I couldnt belive what had just happened!

We finally arrived at Hogsmead and I stayed clear of Draco and Harry. I was mad at the both of them. Ginny, Hermione and I went to look at dresses. Ginny was going with Harry, and Hermione was going with Ron to the ball. I on the other hand dont have a date. Draco never asked me but I decided to get a dress anyway. Ginny got a beautiful lavender dress that fit her so well and showed off her curves. Hermione got a blue dress that fit her the same as Ginny. I found a red dress that really complemented my curves and My black hair with my red streaks in it. Yes I have red streaks in my black hair. I couldnt wait to take pictures and send them to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Lupin. That's who I have been living with. After my parents died when I harry and I were only about 3 months old. While Harry lived with the dursleys I lived with my father's two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I just called them uncle cause their the closet family I ever have had.


	6. I didnt ask you?

Im an Idiot! I didn't ask you?

Chapter 6

Hermione, Ginny, and I were in Honey dukes when someone grabbed my elbow. I turned around and there was Draco.

"What?"

I said. Draco looked hurt.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"Draco, I guess I was just kinda mad about this morning. It was stupid to be mad at you but I was just so furious then I wasn't thinking straight. Im sorry. But I am mad at Harry."

Draco smiled.

"Sorry Aly. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and it was stupid."

Harry said. Harry said that he and Draco talked and Harry said it was okay if we dated. He said he really didn't mind Draco. We started walking to some different stores. All of us were having an amazing time. Ginny and Harry were holding hands. Ron and Hermione cute as can be, Ron had his arm around her and Draco and I were holding hands and I've never felt happier. Harry suddenly asked.

"Aly, are you going to the snow fall ball?"

"I don't think so why?"

Draco pulled away real quick.

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

"Draco, I wasn't asked so I don't think Im going."

"I didn't ask you?! Wow! Im an Idiot ."

Now I was confused.

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"Baby, I thought that I asked you to the ball."

We all started laughing. I liked it when he called me 'Baby' it made me feel special. I think….No wait I know that I am in love with Draco Malfoy.


	7. The ball

Snow fall ball

Chapter 7

It was now the night of the ball. Ginny and Hermione were already ready and looked perfect. We had and hour to the ball and the girls decided to help me get ready.

First Ginny curled my hair and it looked amazing. And you could still see the red streaks in my glossy black hair. While my hair was getting done, Hermione was painting my nails black. After that was finished Ginny and Hermione did my make-up. I was wearing red lip gloss, Light eye shadow and Black eye liner and mascara. My eyes looked kinda Smokey and I looked really good. I slipped on some black flats and we were on our way.

We met our dates in front of the great hall. Hermione and Ginny ran up to Ron and Harry and the couples walked into the ball. As I walked down the stairs Draco was walking towards me. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco picked me up and spun me around.

"You look beautiful."

Draco said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Come on lets go in."

I said as he wouldn't stop staring at me.

The rest of the night was fantastic. Draco and I had an awesome time.

When the ball was almost over Draco said he would walk me to my room.

"Draco what's wrong? You haven't said anything the whole way over here."

"Alyssa, you have to do me a favor."

"Anything."

I said with a smile.

"I was forced to do this, please just….Forgive me."

"Dra..-"

That was all I heard before I blacked out.


	8. Where am I?

Ch7

I woke up having no clue where I was. I looked around at my surroundings. I saw I was on a bed with green and silver and black sheets a pillows and also a comforter. I was scared. I saw a desk a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a nightstand with a picture of me on it….WAIT!!!!!!!!! A picture of me and Draco….. I started hyperventilating as tears were tumbling down my face. It was kinda dark and I saw a figure jump up that was sitting in the nook by the window and turn the light on. The person put their arms around my shoulders and started rubbing my arms. I tried to shake them off.

"Shh shh Aly calm down, it's just me….Shh"

It was Draco.

"Draco what's going on?"

I managed to say in between sobs.

He didn't answer me. He just kept trying to calm me down. As soon as I stopped he stood up.

"Here are some of your clothes, get changed into the dress that is packed for you after you bathe. Get yourself ready and I will be waiting in here."

He had a distressed look on his face. He also looked pained.

I listened. I didn't know what was going on and I wasn't so sure that I wanted to know.

I walked out of the bathroom after I was changed. Draco was waiting for me.

"By the way, Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Please reveiw! Thank you all for reading my storie! Please message me on what you think of my story. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to kinda have a cliff hanger! Thank you so much again!


	9. I cant believe you

"Dray! Just tell me why Im here already it's been a week and Im scared to death! You barely even talk to me you just sit in here and watch me!"

I was getting so angry. Everyday Draco would come to see me for an hour or two and then would leave me. A house elf would bring me food, it was always my favorites because Draco told them what to bring me. I refused to eat. One day I just lost it. I missed Hermione,Ron,Ginny,Fred,George,and espically Harry. But I also missed my best friend, and formally my boyfriend. Draco.

Draco began to speak but whispered.

"If I tell you why your here you must forgive me. I had no choice in this at all."

I listend intently.

"My father has been trying to get me to become a death eater. I always have refused even when he used the Crucio spell on me. I am still saying no. But he said that if I didnt bring you here then He would kill you. He forced me to become a death eater. I swear Aly this is all gonna get better I promise. He made me bring you and your brother here. He said the Dark lord will be here for a meeting of Death eaters tonight. He said you and Harry have powers greater than the Dark lord sorry about all of this."

I looked down. I cant believe this.

"So your a Death Eater now and tonight me and my brother are going to die. I cant believe you Draco. You didnt have to do any of this you Know better than anyone that no one can get into the school."

Tears started tumbling down my face.

"I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Bring me to my brother. I need to see him thats the least you can do for me."

Draco lead me out the door to another room, the one Harry was staying in. He let me in and locked Harry and I in the room.


	10. trying times

Harry was sitting on his bed looking out his window. When he saw me in the room, he ran over to me. He hugged me and I lost it.

After I calmed down I told Harry everything Draco told me. He was shocked.

After I finished I looked up at him. His face looked normal. Now I was confused.

"Aly, Were going to get out of this-"

"But Harry..How? Voldemort almost killed us last time now he has a second chance..." I shuddered " I dont want to think about it."

"Alyssa. Do you really think Draco would let you die now? as much as I hate to admit it but I can see it in his eyes. He loves you more than anything. He would give his life up for you."

I laughed bitterly.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Give me one reason."

Harry had a smug look on his face. Aww man! He did have a point but still. Im way too stuborn to admit he's right.

"I...I mean...He.."

"Well? Im listening."

"Well. We never did say we loved each other so How Am I supposed to believe you?"

" are absolutly rediculuous."

We both started laughing.

"Do you think he found out about my powers?"

I asked after we started laughing.

Now it was time to be serisous.


End file.
